Do I Love You?
by CookieLove
Summary: Complete. Trunks and Goten experience the typical problems of young lovers, from misplaced-guilt to meddling parents to Goten's little 'problem'. Love, of course, wins out in the end. Yaoi/shounen-ai.
1. Mom's gonna kill me

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz. If I did, Goten wouldn't be getting Trunks, no matter HOW cute they are. He'd be ALL MINE.  
  
Notes: This is Yaoi. I'm not sure if there is a sexual connotation implicit within the word or not, but there won't be any raging lemons here people. Barely even lime in my opinion. I'm hopelessly straight laced when it comes to sex scenes and I blush like crazy. You don't want me to pass out, now do you? I didn't think so. Anyway, if you're in any way homophobic, this is not the story for you, I hope I've made myself clear. As for me.AHH! It's so KAWAII! -chokes- okay, enough of that. I just find myself seized by a yaoi craze lately.I'd really appreciate it if you passed along any good yaoi or Goku/Vegeta as a girl stories. I need a fix. Okay, I've rambled, on with the story. It's been awhile since I wrote.I'm rusty ^_^* give me a break.  
  
______________  
  
  
  
"Mom...I'm pregnant."  
  
Argh. That wasn't going to work! No many how many times he rehearsed it, it just wouldn't come out right! How was he supposed to handle this?! His mother was the epitome of stern straight-laced...well, bitch-hood. She'd never understand...  
  
Goten sighed and leaned back in the grass, fingers idly caressing his abdomen. Three months. Three months ago he and Trunks had made a BIG mistake. Who knew that Saiyan males could get pregnant? The idea was just WAY too out there. Who would have guessed that after one embarassing, passionate night with his best friend, Goten's life would be changed forever?  
  
He hadn't seen Trunks in months. Not since...that night. They'd both been a little drunk, and more than a little high on life...  
  
~*~  
  
Goten laughed as Trunks dragged him into his room, "Alright, what now Trunks?" he snickered, "We already raided the refrigerator and put hair-dye in Vegeta's shampoo...you'd think he'd learn after all this time...um...lessee..." Goten glanced up, curious at the odd look Trunks was giving him, "What? Did I grow another head or something?"  
  
Trunks blushed as forbidden imagery leapt to his alcohol sodden mind at the seemingly innocent inquiry, "Er...no...say, Goten?" Trunks had to ask...it was something that had been bothering him for ages now, something that probably SHOULDN'T bother him, but it did, "Are you a virgin? I mean, I know that you went out with that Angela girl and..." Trunks trailed off, trying to grin in a buddy-buddy manner and failing rather miserably.  
  
Goten was gone. As drunk as the dark-haired demi-saiyan was, he would have told Trunks just who he fantasized about at night. Goten giggled, "Nah, she wanted to but she kinda scared me. Hey, how about you, Trunks? You've always got all those girls hanging all over you..." Flushed as Goten was by the alcohol, it appeared nothing more than an innocent question in return.  
  
Now it was Trunks' turn to laugh, hand flying up to rub his head sheepishly, leaning subconsciously closer to Goten, "Nah...all they want me for is my money. Besides, there's only one person I want...but they don't want me in return."  
  
Trunks' voice was heartbreaking. Goten frowned sadly, leaning forward to envelop his best friend in a hug, laughing as they toppled to the bed, "I'm sorry Trunks! She must be REALLY stupid if she doesn't want you! You're just about the greatest guy in the world..." Goten couldn't help a smirk, a little bit of the arrogance he had learned from Trunks seeping to into his features, "Except for me, of course."  
  
Trunks couldn't help it. The feel of Goten's warm arms around him...the slight sparkle in his eyes...he was just...incredible. Leaning forward, he placed a slow kiss on his best friend's lips, flickering his tongue across soft skin, silently begging access.  
  
Goten's mouth opened of its own accord and he stared with a dazed sort of surprise into Trunks' cool blue eyes, seeing a warmth there he'd never noticed before. Hesitantly, he loosened his grip, running his hands up Trunks' back and closing his eyes, the alcohol giving him all the excuse he needed to be lured away on a swell of passion and longing.  
  
Trunks was caught up in an internal battle. Conscious warred with the warm wave that had engulfed his entire body, fuzzing his senses, *This is GOTEN! You can't do this, he's drunk!*  
  
Kissing his way down Goten's neck, hand running along the smooth skin beneath his shirt, Trunks' desire answered his conscious heatedly, *Yeah, well I'm drunk too! God...I want him...I need him so bad...please, I'm not going to hurt him. Just this once...people do stupid things when they're drunk. I know for a fact that dad and Vegeta did...mom even has the pictures...just this once. An accident. A mistake. Just one memory...something that I can hold onto..." Trunks' conscious couldn't argue. Not that it didn't want to, it was just overwhelmed, and besides, it was far too late.  
  
Trunks groaned softly as his bare skin came into contact with Goten's. Goten merely smiled, his hands tangling in the purple silk of Trunks' bangs. Making his way down Goten's body, Trunks' mind was detached. As if he was watching the scene from afar. His mind looked on dissapprovingly as Trunks pleasured his lover, then joined bodies with him. It whispered dire consequences as the two built a tempo, clinging to each other in a drunken, wanton passion, and shook its head in dissappointment as Trunks and Goten released together, Trunks' seed speeding warm into Goten's body, and producing a result that neither of them could ever have anticipated.  
  
As the two men lay entangled in the sweaty afterglow of their love making, Goten's body produced something miraculous. Even as they drifted off into a drunken sleep, holding each other tightly, Trunks' conscious, his deep- seeded disapproving little moral censor, warned that there would be consequences. But neither of them knew just how extreme those consequences would be.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom...I'm going to have a baby."  
  
Goten sighed and curled up on his side, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He just couldn't say it...but he couldn't hide it forever, either. His dad knew. He was the only one. Goten had wanted to tell Trunks...but there was no way. He kept avoiding him.  
  
"Maybe he hates me..." Goten's voice was choked. He couldn't stand that possibility. He couldn't take it if Trunks hated him. Goten forced his mind back to practicing. Even the thought of telling his mother was more appealing than the possibility of Trunks hating him. Goten sighed, and tried again, "Mom...I'm pregnant. I'm gonna be a mom-daddy. Or something." Goten groaned. This would never work.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!"  
  
Goten frozen. Holy. Shit. Sitting slowly up, he craned his neck behind him, only to see his mother, Son ChiChi, standing frozen on her way to the laundry line. Shit. She'd heard. "M-mom..." Goten cringed. Now he was in for it. She was going to kill him. Disown him. She'd hate him. Goten gulped, tears ripping his throat, "I-I'm p-pregnant." He glanced up at his mother. He was going to take this like a man...he'd face her hatred head on...*Oh kaasan...I'm sorry...*  
  
"I'm going to have GRANDCHILDREN!" ChiChi's eyes were blazing with an incredible fire...but not anger...not hatred...joy?  
  
Goten was startled, to say the least, "M-mom? You don't hate me?!"  
  
ChiChi waved off his statement, "Of course not, how could I hate you?! You're my son, and unless I heard you wrong, I'm going to get GRANDCHILDREN! Of course..." she paused thoughtfully, "I would have prefered it if you and Trunks had waited until you were a little older..."  
  
Goten's eyes nearly popped out of his head, a blush grabbing his cheeks, "H- how...I mean....AHH! How'd you know it was Trunks?! Please don't tell him Kaasan, he doesn't know yet, I don't know how to tell him, it was an accident, we were--"  
  
ChiChi abandoned the clothes and walked forward to place a stilling finger on her youngest son's lips, "Hush, Goten. I've known since you were children." She smirked, her eyes becoming ironic, "As for my lack of surprise at a male being pregnant, which you didn't see fit to comment on, well..." She smiled, leaning forward a bit, "I know that everyone knows what happened between Goku and Vegeta last year when they got drunk at that Capsule Corp. party. What most of people DON'T know, is that Goku-kun got pregnant." ChiChi couldn't help a smirk at Goten's wide-eyed shock. Not that she LIKED her husband sleeping with other people, but somehow, she didn't mind so much, as long as it was Vegeta.  
  
Goten choked, "Wh-what?! Dad?! B-but how, I mean where's the-"  
  
"Where's the baby?" ChiChi smiled.  
  
Goten nodded dumbly.  
  
ChiChi placed a careful hand on her son's shoulder. "Goten...Goku and Vegeta...what they did was an accident. I won't deny that there seems to be some kind of attraction between the two of them, but as far as I know, it's all physical. Vegeta is in love with Bulma, just as your father loves me. As long as I know that, I can handle what they do together sometimes. They didn't know what to do with the baby. There would be too many questions. You probably don't know this...but Videl is infertile. Goten, there's a reason that I said you'd be giving me GRANDCHILDREN and not MORE grandchildren."  
  
Goten gaped, "Y-you mean...dad...and Vegeta's baby...."  
  
ChiChi nodded, "Goku and Vegeta gave their daughter away to a loving home where they can visit her anytime they like. Her name is Pan."  
  
Notes: Hey there everyone out there in fanfiction land. I'm not new to fanfiction, but I haven't written in awhile and this IS my first yaoi. Mmm.dunno why I'm posting my yaoi fics on a separate account.hey, guys all love lesbians, why shouldn't girls like some hot yaoi action?! Oh well. ^_^ if you can guess my identity, I'll give a you a cookie. Haha, none of you know me anyway. Half of the reason I wrote this, was HOLY CRAP! Everyone makes ChiChi such a bitch! I love ChiChi! And everyone has Goku/Vegeta get together too.not that I don't like the couple, but it usually comes about with ChiChi going nuts and blowing her brains out or something similarly unlikely. I hope you like my story so far, this WAS going to be a one shot, but I find myself wanting chapters. Wow, I've got tons of yaoi ideas! You guys may be hearing more from me in the near future!  
  
See ya later,  
  
LoveCookie 


	2. Trunks' angst and the Ladies' surprise

Disclaimer: I love Trunks. He's so self-abusing! I don't own Dragonballz, but if I did, I'd torture them all terribly...so it's probably a good thing I don't own it.  
  
Notes: See bottom notes.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stared nervously at the door to the training room where his father was sparring. He had to confess, didn't he? He'd done something HORRIBLE. Trunks felt a terrible sense of shame tugging at his soul. It'd been THREE MONTHS since he'd raped his best friend, and he still didn't know what to do.  
  
*God...I was so drunk, I didn't mean to! But Goten couldn't have wanted it...I'm a terrible person...Goten probably hates me. He probably doesn't even want to see me long enough to kick my ass. Damn it...you know you weren't THAT drunk Trunks...and Goten was. You knew better. You raped him* Gulping, the purple-haired young man reached out to knock on the door, but, thinking better of it, yanked it open instead, not wanting to lose his nerve.  
  
Darting through the door, Trunks took a deep breath, "Dad, I've done something terrible. I r--" Trunks' heroic, if misguided confession was cut off at the rather...interesting...position he found his father and Goku in. Trunks frowned, "Hey 'tousan, I thought you gave up trying to kill Goku- san..." Trunks was now highly relieved he'd managed to stop his confession. He didn't want to admit to his terrible moral failing in front of GOKU of all people.  
  
Vegeta looked up from where he held Goku pinned face first to the floor, face flushed with...well, it COULD be anger...his breath sure was coming pretty quickly, and then there was that suspicious bulge...NO! Trunks shook the thoughts away. It was just his terrible, terrible mind projecting his own evilness onto his father and Goku. His father was just trying to kill Goku. That's all.  
  
Goku looked up with a smile, "Oi, hey Trunks! How's it going?" Goku knew exactly how it was going. Trunks looked almost as miserable as Goten looked these days, "Say, where've you been? You and Goten haven't been hanging out that often lately..."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew all about Goten and Trunks and their little...secret. How terribly sweet, and how typically Kakarot to play the fool. Idly kicking his sometimes lover in the ribs, Vegeta stood up and faced his son. "Well, what the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
Goku grinned, "Yeah, Vegeta's busy kissing my ass."  
  
Trunks tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Erm...don't you mean KICKING your ass, Goku?"  
  
Goku smirked, "Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
Trunks eyed the two oddly, "Oookaaay...anyway, nevermind. It isn't important." Trunks' sullen guilty face said otherwise, but he wasn't going to ask his dad for advice when the victims' father was right there in the room.  
  
Vegeta snorted, "Fine, then get your ass out of here so we can finish...training."  
  
Biting his lip in confusion, the purple-haired demi-Saiyan left the room with one last curious glance. He couldn't help but think he seemed to be missing something.  
  
Vegeta gasped as Goku wrapped his arms around him from behind as the door closed, "Come on 'Geta...let's go get the girls. We can have some fun..." Goku nipped lightly at Vegeta's earlobe for emphasis.  
  
Vegeta shivered, a firey pleasure lighting his loins at the thought. "Fine. Fusion?"  
  
Goku grinned, "Of course."  
  
~*~  
  
"Goten, are you sure you'll be alright here alone?" ChiChi's eyes were concerned as she glanced over her shoulder at her husband, wondering just exactly where he wanted to go and why. But no, it was all a BIG secret. Darn him, Goku could be annoying sometimes.  
  
Goten smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine mom," he shook his head, shaggy hair scattering with a shrug, "Actually, I think I'll just go take a nap. I've been so worried about telling you..."  
  
ChiChi frowned, "Son Goten, I can't believe you'd actually think I'd be that shallow." Pulling her son into a hug, ChiChi kissed him gently on the forehead, "Go sleep. And drink a lot of fluids. And if you need anything, just call...hmm, oh, just call Gohan," she smiled sympathetically at his pensive look, "He'll find out sooner or later hon, and he's your brother. Trust him."  
  
Goku stepped up behind ChiChi, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling the top of her head, "Yeah, be good Goten!"  
  
Goten winced. *A little too late for that advice now, dad.*  
  
ChiChi blushed as Goku's hands began to roam to places that were best left to the bedroom, and elbowed him in the ribs, "We'll be back in awhile Goten."  
  
Goku smirked broadly, "See you later son." Placing his fingers to his forehead, he and his wife vanished without a trace.  
  
In Bulma's lab at Capsule Corporation, a similar conversation was taking place.  
  
"Vegeta, NO! I need to work, I am NOT going to fix your STUPID bots again, it's not like you NEED me to anyway, just grab a MONKEY wrench and get your TAIL in there and do it YOURSELF!" Bulma huffed, satisfied with her insults and returned to her work.  
  
Vegeta frowned. Now was not the time for arguing. He was damned horny and that was that.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks looked up from his glass of juice in surprise as his mother yelped in outrage, only to see Vegeta carrying her through the halls over his shoulder.  
  
"VEEEGEEETAAA!!! YOU PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN IT OR I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL GET GOKU TO COME OVER HERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" Bulma screeched, the severity of her protest somewhat lessened by the fact that she couldn't help but giggle at Vegeta stealing her away to ravish her. It was like the plot of some bad romance novel.  
  
Vegeta didn't even wince, despite the havoc the scream wrought with his ears, "Idle threats woman. We both know he likes me better than you." Smirking, Vegeta carried Bulma through the door of the gravity chamber and slammed it shut with an ominous clunk, as the lock spun into place.  
  
Trunks eyed the room warily. *Goku likes dad better than he likes mom? Oookaay...what's that supposed to mean?* Sighing, Trunks figured his conscious would just have to retain its guilty weight until his father was done with his fun.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi blinked in surprise as Bulma was carried into the room, "Hey, do YOU know what's going on here?" The clank of the door was audible, as if her fate was sealed with its locking.  
  
Bulma pushed blue hair out of her red and sweaty face and glared at the two men who smirked at them from across the room, "No, I don't have a CLUE. Just WHAT do you two think you're DOING?!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta stood together, arms entwined, not deigning to answer.  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side, "Ready 'Geta?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Sure. This'll be fun. I'm surprised they haven't figured it out yet."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as a familiar dance began to play itself out between the two now-nude warriors, "Oh no..."  
  
ChiChi slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned, "Aww man, Vegeta's bad enough, not HIM..."  
  
A flash of golden light brought the two out of their shock. Bulma crossed her arms, a bit amused and ChiChi rolled her eyes as the new being strode forward to pull Bulma and ChiChi to him with a smirk.  
  
"Good to see you again ladies. Gogeta, love machine extraordinaire, at your service."  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks paced directly outside the training room. There were odd noises coming from inside, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go in just yet. Gah, what was he going to do?! This was killing him.  
  
Biting his lip, Trunks glanced out the window. There was someone...someone who could punish him like he deserved to be punished. Someone who would at least help to alleviate his guilt. Gulping, Trunks nodded decisively and forced himself out the door. It was only minutes away. He'd be there soon. Shortly, three months of misery would be over. Gohan was very protective. He'd KILL him when he found out what he did to his little brother.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten groaned and leaned over, looking at the phone. His parents had only been gone for about an hour, but he was STARVING. And not just starving for anything. Starving for fresh coconut and peanut butter burittos. Goten clenched his stomach and whimpered. This was terrible.  
  
Unwillingly, Goten's fingers inched across the bed and towards the phone. GOHAN would get him a coconut and peanut butter buritto if he asked. GOHAN loved him. GOHAN was his big brother...surely he wouldn't condemn him, would he?  
  
Goten hesitated indecisively, then snatched the phone and began to dial. The possible condemnation and hatred from the brother he loved as a second father took a poor second place to an empty stomach. Goten was willing to chance it.  
  
~*~  
  
Notes: ^_^ I know there wasn't much Goten and Trunks in this chapter, but I'm sure you guys can see where I'm going. At this rate I'm thinking this thing will be around five chapters. Maybe one more or one less. In fact, if I keep writing this quickly, it might be done before the weekend is over ^_^ Now before you flame me for bringing Bulma and ChiChi in, didn't I warn you I liked them? I warned you that Goku and Vegeta were just in it for the sex? Yup, yup, I did. ^_^ Besides, how could I list this as humor with two sad main characters? You've got to admit, Gogeta getting kinky with Bulma and ChiChi is pretty funny. Hmm, either that or I'm terribly twisted. Probably the latter ^_^* See you later! 


	3. Everyone's got a big mouth!

Gohan stared into the phone in shock. "You want a WHAT?!"  
  
"Um...a fresh-coconut and peanut butter burrito?" Goten's voice was crackly, the lines in the 437 mountain region not being the best, but Gohan was SURE he'd heard him right this time.  
  
Gohan grimaced. That was disgusting. "Err...I guess so Goten, do you need anything else? Did mom say WHY you should call me if you needed anything?" *Is there any particular reason you want something so disgusting?*  
  
Goten hesitated, "Well...a can of creamed corn would be nice. You know, to dip the burrito in? ....uh, Gohan?" Goten tapped the line as all he heard was a choked gag, "Gohan, you there?"  
  
Gohan spit into a nearby garbage can and readjusted his adoptive daughter, Pan, in his arms, "Ugh, yeah, I'm fine Goten. I'm not so sure about you. Now spill. Why the heck are you eating like a pregnant woman?! The only person I've EVER seen eat such...interesting...food combinations was d-" Oops. Gohan hesitated. He'd almost forgotten that Goten didn't know Pan's true origins.  
  
The line was silent for a moment, then came Goten's crackly reply, "You mean dad? When he was p-pregnant?"  
  
Gohan DID drop the phone this time. Setting Pan in her play pen, he hurriedly scooped it up, the words stolen from his throat for a moment, "....GOTEN, how did you KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"  
  
Goten revived the silence, thinking that just MAYBE he shouldn't have said that, "Um...I didn't, lucky guess, wow, dad was pregnant too, huh? EEP!"  
  
Gohan's grip cracked the plastic casing of the phone, "TOO?!"  
  
Goten gulped. "Umm, sorry. Wrong number!" *SLAM* That had been smooth, right? Well, pretty smooth...okay. He'd screwed up. Goten groaned. Now he was NEVER going to get his burrito.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks, being the ever fortuitous being he was, chose almost that exact moment to arrive at Gohan's place for his little confessional.  
  
Trunks gulped and slowly placed his fist against the door, closing his eyes. This was it. He was about to knock on death's door. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, he never got the chance. Gohan yanked the door open before he could even get in one knock.  
  
Trunks gulped, staring into Gohan's enraged face, "G-G-Gohan...hello..."  
  
Gohan growled low in his throat. Trunks took that as a bad sign. Trunks almost quailed as the man before him pinned him with an acid gaze and hissed, "I...am going...TO KILL...your father!"  
  
Trunks' eyes flew wide, "Wh-what?! Why!" Why would Gohan want to kill his father?! It didn't make sense, Gohan was the most pacifistic man he knew.  
  
Gohan stared at Trunks, causing the other man to fidget, then finally gritted out, "Goten's pregnant. There's only one fucking bastard I know who gets one of the Son males knocked up."  
  
Trunks' eyes flew wide and after a few long moments in that state, his brain really began to crave oxygen again. Taking a gasping breath he shrieked, "PREGNANT?! HOW DO GUYS GET PREGNANT?! OH KAMI! I KNOCKED UP GOTEN!" Slapping a hand over his mouth, his conscious almost seemed to laugh. After all, it HAD warned him. Taking a fearful step backwards, Trunks blurted, "I'm sorry Gohan, please don't kill me, I didn't MEAN to rape him, I just....erp." Seeing as how the look in Gohan's eyes had just flashed from dazed confusion to a brutally intent 'I'm-going-to-rip-you- apart-and-not-put-the-pieces-back-together' glare, Trunks garnered that that had not been the correct thing to say.  
  
Feeling the hand close around his throat, Trunks reflected almost bitterly, that he really did deserve this.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten stared at his brother's door and sighed. Hunger had won out yet again. NOW he was craving an oyster and watermelon salad, and nothing else would do. Carefully pushing open the door, Goten peeked inside. He gaped. There was nothing else he COULD do. There hung Trunks in mid-air, Gohan's hand wrapped firmly around his throat, squeezing tightly.  
  
Goten felt his heart squeeze. Trunks already sported a black eye and several other bruises, but most worrying of all, he wasn't fighting back. He just hung limply, letting Gohan do as he pleased. *No...Trunks...* Even if Trunks WAS avoiding him, he still loved him. He was his best friend...and more. He'd loved him since they were children. Goten often thought that his feelings for his purple-haired friend was the only subject on which Trunks was entirely clueless.  
  
"Gohan stop it!" Goten barely recognized his own voice as he flew forward, grabbing at the hands encircling Trunks' throat, "What do you think you're DOING?!"  
  
Gohan's voice was blank with anger. It was frighteningly like Vegeta's had been many years ago before a combination of time, and Bulma and Goku's influence had softened it. "How can you ask me that..." the low, quiet hiss filled the room as Gohan tried to tighten his hand and Goten tried to stop him, "This....BASTARD....is the one who did this to you!"  
  
Trunks hung quietly, his eyes tracing the contours of Goten's face for what might be the last time. The black orbs were strained and dull...he looked so tired...he looked so beautiful. Trunks bit back the thoughts. That's what had started this all in the first place.  
  
Goten was through with asking nicely. Rearing back, he punched his big brother solidly in the jaw, "LET HIM GO!"  
  
Gohan was jolted from his angry daze by Goten's entirely out of character reaction and slowly lowered Trunks to the ground, hand releasing it's hold on his neck. Rubbing his jaw with one hand, he stared at his little brother quietly, wondering just when he'd grown up and how he'd failed to notice.  
  
Goten rushed forward and caught Trunks before he slumped to the floor, "TRUNKS! Trunks-kun, are you okay?!"  
  
Trunks gazed sadly up at Goten. Even after all that'd happened, Goten was still his friend. He was too...perfect for someone like him. "Yeah...I'm fine..." Trunks' voice was soft. Any louder and he knew Goten'd hear it.  
  
Gohan DID hear it, eyes fleeing from Goten to lock sharply on Trunks' face. Examining the man's pale, bruised features, Gohan was able to SEE it as well. Trunks was in love with Goten. Turning his eyes to his brother, he saw the same hopeless infatuation written in across his features. A small smile crept over Gohan's lips. "I think you two have a lot to talk about." Picking up Pan, he gave them one last glance and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.  
  
Trunks watched Gohan go with a nervous sort of anticipation. He almost wished he'd stay. Even being killed by a vengeful big brother was better than facing what he'd done head on. "Goten..." Trunks' voice was scratchy, captive tears making it shake, "I'm SO SORRY..."  
  
Goten was confused. This was the first time he'd seen Trunks in months, and all he could do was sit there and stare at the floor. Maybe Trunks really WAS angry with him. Reaching out, Goten caught Trunks' chin and lifted his eyes to meet his own. Tilting his head to the side, he asked softly, "What for?"  
  
Trunks was absolutely helpless. He'd rather have that hand around his throat for the few more minutes it'd take to choke the life out of him than face those fathomless black eyes. Those eyes he loved so much. Those eyes that spoke of hurt...betrayal. Trunks shuddered, "Goten...Chibi..." he broke the gaze, knowing his father would call him weak. He just couldn't hold it "...I'm SO sorry Chibi...I was wrong..."  
  
Goten felt a bit of hope stir in his heart. Was Trunks apologizing for not calling him? For avoiding him? Maybe...maybe he didn't hate him after all? "Trunks..." Goten's thumb strayed across his lover's lips, gently tracing their outline, "...I missed you..."  
  
Trunks leaned into the touch, unable to help himself, eyes filling with tears. Softly, "Goten...how could you forgive me for what I did, much less MISS me?!" His voice was filled with an unmistakeable self-loathing, "Chibi, you were drunk, I took advantage of you...I raped you!" He turned away, chin pulling free of Goten's grasp before the other man could see his tears, "I'm so sorry Goten...I was drunk too...but I...I knew exactly what I was doing." His eyes closed. There. He'd done it. Goten could never forgive him now.  
  
Goten's eyes widened. Trunks thought he'd FORCED him?! Goten blushed slightly to remember it, but he knew that he was in NO way forced. In fact...it was all he could do to keep his hands to himself right about now. "Trunks..."  
  
Trunks flinched at the voice, "...yes?"  
  
Goten scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Trunks' shoulders, leaning his head against the tangled purple mass that covered his friend's head, "Um...you didn't force me to do anything."  
  
Trunks froze at the touch, harshly reminding himself that Goten was just being friendly, that they'd engaged in such casual touching before they'd ever...done anything together. Trunks shook his head uncomfortably, "Goten...that's nice of you to say, and I...I appreciate it, but..."  
  
Goten growled. Trunks always WAS a slow learner. He'd just have to show him.  
  
Trunks' eyes flew wide as Goten pulled him into his lap, and hungry lips met his own. He almost melted under the force of the kiss, but being a stubborn boy, attempted one last protestation of guilt, "Mmmph! Goten, you don't--"  
  
Goten kissed him again, this time catching Trunks' tongue between his teeth and smirking into the blue eyes mere inches from his own. Trunks really did talk too much.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan sat at the table, joggling baby Pan. He looked up with a smile as his wife came in the kitchen door. "Hey honey, fight any criminals today?"  
  
Videl groaned, "Two at the bank and FIVE shoplifters! Damn it, I swear they don't even bother to hire new officers anymore! They just assume we'll do it!"  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Ever since people found out I was Saiyaman, they keep shooting bullets at me! The worst part is, most of them aren't criminals...they just want to see if I'm really bullet proof!"  
  
Videl glowered at the thought of someone shooting bullets at her husband and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "Next time, send them to me." Putting down her bags, she headed towards the kitchen door, hearing some odd sounds from the living room. *Did Gohan leave the TV on? That's odd, he never watches...* O.O Meep!  
  
Closing the door, Videl fled quickly back into the kitchen and looked at Gohan incredulously. "Gohan...did you know that your brother and Trunks are having sex in our living room?" She asked in a choked whisper.  
  
Gohan blinked sheepishly, "Err...well, I figured they might. Sorry, I kind of forgot. Hey, you want to go out to dinner? I think they have some things to work out."  
  
Videl narrowed her eyes. She didn't particularly appreciate people having sex in her living room, but if Gohan was allowing this, it must be important. "Alright Gohan. But you WILL explain..."  
  
Gohan gulped meekly, "Of course dear."  
  
~*~  
  
Notes: Aww. Kawaii. Okay, I have a thing with misplaced self- recrimination, so sue me! Nothing of Bulma/ChiChi/Gogeta (Goku/Vegeta) in this chapter, but I didn't put that in just to satisfy my own slightly twisted mind. Nope, I've got a plan! Anyway, nothing to say ^_^ thank you to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it. As to how a guy can get pregnant...erm, well, this is NOT an original concept. ^_^ My answer is also unoriginal. Well, at least it WILL be. Let me go read and steal someone elses better answer and I'll get back to you. Alright, enough random rambling. My fingers just won't stop typing! Dewa matta, minna- san!  
  
CookieLove 


	4. ChiChi Let's give her a hand

Disclaimer: Yipes, forgot this last time, but I do not now, nor have I ever owned DBZ under this name or any other. Nor have I committed a misdemeanor in the last seven years.  
  
Notes: Erp. Okay, I didn't know I had this in me. WARNING. This chapter has some very adult humor. VERY adult! Keep your prying little eyes off if you're not 13 or older. I'm not rating it R because it's not explicit...but LISTEN TO ME. It is NOT my fault if you're scarred by the twisted conjurings of an even more twisted imagination!!! Thank you.  
  
~*~  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Trunks smiled painfully into the black eyes of the man leaning over him, "Sore," he admitted ruefully, "You didn't tell me it hurt."  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow, "That's because when I woke up you were gone, and I didn't see you for the next three months." Still, worry creased his brow, "I didn't hurt you did I? I just wanted to show you..."  
  
Trunks caught his lips in a kiss and smiled, "Nah, you didn't hurt me. It's a good sore." Climbing to his feet, the older boy shrugged on his shirt and began to pull on his pants, pausing, "Say...Goten? Are you really pregnant?" His eyes were hesitant and just a bit fearful. He wasn't ready for a kid.  
  
Goten averted his gaze and began dressing as well, walking over to sit on the living room couch, his shoulders hunching slightly, "Yeah...at least that's what dad said."  
  
"Oh." Trunks was silent for a moment, then sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders, "It'll be okay."  
  
Goten nodded, "Thanks...we still need to tell your parents, you know."  
  
Trunks winced. His dad was NOT going to take this well. Heaving a slight sigh, Trunks nodded, "Yeah. I know."  
  
~*~  
  
"...so I let him go, and Goten rushed over and caught him." Gohan smirked, "It was SOOOOO SWEET!"  
  
Videl glared, "Don't make fun, Gohan. As I seem to recall, not too long ago the mysterious Saiyaman beat the crap out of someone named Spopovitch for hurting the person he loved."  
  
Gohan flushed, "Err, yeah...well...that was different. You weren't...er...Trunks." he finished lamely.  
  
Videl smirked, "Ahh, I see, you're jealous of your little brother's love interest."  
  
Gohan tilted his head, considering, "Nah. I'm happy they have each other...but hey, we should really be getting home. I think we've been gone long enough for them to...finish whatever they were doing...and Panny's getting kind of fussy."  
  
Videl looked at the baby's screwed up face, red and pouting, and laughed, "She looks just like Vegeta when she does that. Videl shook her head, raising an ironic eyebrow at Gohan, "What have we gotten ourselves in for?"  
  
Gohan smiled, "I don't know, but I bet it's worth it. Come on, let's go."  
  
Videl nodded, slipping some money to the waiter and gathering her belongings. "Yeah...totally worth it."  
  
~*~  
  
"So...what should we do?" Goten fidgeted uncomfortably.  
  
Trunks shrugged, equally at a loss, then sighed reluctantly, "I guess...we should go tell my parents now..."  
  
Goten nodded sympathetically, "Yeah...but hey, MY mom took it well, so maybe your dad won't be that mad either, eh Trunks?"  
  
Trunks smiled mirthlessly, giving Goten a little squeeze, "Yeah. Maybe. But ever since...well, you know what happened with Dad and Goku last year..."  
  
Goten's eyes widened and he gaped, "You KNOW?!"  
  
Trunks' brow drew down in confusion, "Um, yeah, well...my mom DOES have the security camera footage. EVERYONE knows!"  
  
"Oooh," Goten sighed in relieved understanding, "You just mean that they had sex, I thought you knew that Vegeta got my dad pregnant!" Goten laughed sheepishly.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Trunks choked, eyes widening to the size of saucers.  
  
"He got my dad...oops. Um, hey, wow, look at the time! We should get going, Trunks!" Goten stood up, pulling gently at the stunned Trunks' wrist, "Come on, we're going to go tell your mom and dad."  
  
A slow smile crept over Trunks' face. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so bad about this. He had ammunition. After all, like father, like son.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oooh..."  
  
The walls of the gravity room turned out to be very reflective, and there were plenty of sounds to echo at the moment. Gogeta's transformation had long since faded, and now the intrepid foursome were having a little individual fun.  
  
Goku grinned down into Bulma's face, "Wow Bulma, it's really weird having sex with you. But kinda fun."  
  
Bulma smirked, exhilarated and covered with sweat, "Yeah..." she panted, "We should do this more often Son-kun."  
  
Goku winced. "Ooowww....'Geta, do you have to be so rough?!"  
  
Vegeta winced himself, smushing Goku even tighter between himself and Bulma, "It's not my idea Kakarot," he grunted with a growl, "Your onna's the one with her hand up my ass."  
  
ChiChi grinned evilly, wishing she had some black leather to don. "Be quiet Vegeta," she ordered, flicking a finger across his prostate.  
  
Vegeta whimpered and did as told, thrusting forward, creating an odd domino effect as he groaned, followed closely by Goku and then Bulma.  
  
ChiChi smirked. This was fun.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan landed at Capsule Corporation and turned to Videl with a smile, "I'll just be a second, Videl."  
  
Videl took Pan from his arms and smiled, shaking her head, "That's okay Gohan, I want to talk to Bulma anyway."  
  
Gohan nodded, his eyes distracted from Videl's face by the approach of two tiny figures in the distance. They flew faster than any airjet could possibly hope to match, and Gohan smiled as they resolved into purple and blacked topped specks, respectively, flying through the air, holding hands.  
  
Gohan crossed his arms and grinned mischievously as the duo landed, shooting Videl a glance. Videl got the message and smirked, "Oooh, Trunks and Goten, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Videl!" Trunks protested, face very red, "Don't!"  
  
Gohan's face assumed an entirely evil look, very uncharacteristic of the older man, "How about Trunks and Goten, in the living room, F-U-C-K-I-N--"  
  
"GOOOOHAAAAN!!!!"  
  
The combined shriek was enough to drown out the last letter, but Gohan merely grinned unrepentantly. "You two may not remember what you were like when Videl and I were dating, but we do."  
  
Videl's gaze was entirely heartless, "Yup. You guys are screwed. So to say."  
  
Trunks winced at the pun and grabbed Goten by the wrist, "Come on, let's go tell my parents. I'd rather face a beating than stay out here and listen to this."  
  
Videl watched the two go wordlessly and turned to Gohan, her eyebrow slightly raised, "Are we going to let them get away like that?"  
  
"Not a chance." Grabbing his wife's wrist, Gohan took off after his little brother and his boyfriend, intent on mischief.  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunks, are you sure?" Goten stared at Trunks' hand on the door to the GR, just a bit worried. He still remembered what had happened when they'd walked in on Vegeta when he was seven years old. Vegeta'd been training at 600 times gravity, and opening the door had triggered the emergency shut off of the gravity generator. Vegeta'd hit the ceiling. Literally. In fact, if you looked, there was still a little dent there. Needless to say, he hadn't been pleased.  
  
Trunks smiled and waved off Goten's concern, "Don't worry, love. I checked to make sure the generator's off, see?" Trunks shook his head with a slight frown, "I wonder what dad's doing in there. He almost NEVER trains without gravity." Trunks did, of course, remember his father carrying his mother in there earlier....but....well, that'd been HOURS ago! They couldn't STILL be at it.  
  
Sadly, Trunks was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
  
Pushing open the door, Trunks gaped. There lay his father...Trunks choked. Did ChiChi have her hand up his ass?!  
  
ChiChi brought her other hand down on Vegeta's bottom one last time before noticing the boys in the doorway, the words staggering to a halt on her lips, "Bad...boy..."  
  
Goten choked, "MOM?! DAD?!!" Was his dad really having sex with Bulma? AND Vegeta?! AT THE SAME TIME?!!!!  
  
Goku glanced up to spot his son and smiled sheepishly, waving to Gohan and Videl as they walked up behind Goten and Trunks, their expressions remarkably similar. They all looked as if someone'd come along and hit them in the forehead with a two-by-four.  
  
"Um...UM!" ChiChi flustered frantically, "It's not what it looks like! I...uh...DARN IT VEGETA?! Are you sure that oregano's up here?!" She bent her head, rummaging around as if looking for something, hoping her children couldn't see her flushed face.  
  
"UUNNNGHHH! S-STOP THAT W-WOMAN!" Vegeta's face turned bright red with embarassed pleasure as his prostate was battered in ChiChi's phantom search.  
  
Gohan paled, reaching out to clamp his hands over Goten and Trunks' eyes, "Um...sorry," he squeaked, dragging the pair out of the room, "We'll come back later!"  
  
Trunks took this opportunity to get his secret off his chest, figuring they could hardly condemn him, considering the...position...they were in, "Um, yeah, anyway, Mom, Dad, Goten's pregnant, and it's mine, and I love him, and, um, that's all I wanted to say, so see you later!"  
  
"GET OUT!" Vegeta's yell was enough to chase the four from the room without any further protest. Not that they wanted to stay anyway.  
  
Trunks turned disturbed eyes to his lover and wrapped Goten in a tight hug, "It's okay Chibi...it'll be alright..."  
  
Goten shivered and clung to Trunks, "That...that was just..."  
  
Videl grinned, "I think it's nice that they have such an open relationship."  
  
"Videeeelll! That was my DAD having sex with BULMA. AND Vegeta! And my mom..." Gohan's eyes went haunted for a moment.  
  
Goten shivered, burying his face in Trunks' shoulder, "Thanks for reminding me Gohan."  
  
The four spun about as the gravity room clanked open, revealing three flushed and embarassed (and thankfully fully clothed) adults, and, well...Goku.  
  
"Hey guys," Goku grinned cheerfully, "What did you need again?"  
  
Gohan lowered his eyes, "Erm...well, nothing, really. I just came by to borrow a book from Dr. Briefs."  
  
Videl jerked a thumb in Gohan's direction, "I'm with him." Baby Pan cooed in agreement, the mere sight of her prompting Vegeta to flush, and Goku to make silly faces.  
  
"We're here to--"  
  
As Goten began to explain why he and Trunks were there, he was cut off by Vegeta's grunt. "You're pregnant. The boy's the father. We heard. Good for you. Can you LEAVE now?"  
  
Trunks' face was hesitant, "You mean...you don't mind? I love him you know...it's not just sex."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, "No, I don't give a fuck."  
  
Trunks smiled in relief, "Wow, thanks 'tousan. You don't know what that means to me...say..." Trunks tilted his head curiously, his eyes resting on the baby in Videl's arms, "Is Pan really your and Goku--"  
  
Vegeta turned BRIGHT red at this, half infuriated, half embarrassed, "GO AWAY!"  
  
That was all the answer he needed. Trunks blushed and backed away, pulling Goten out of the house, yelling, "I'll be at Goten's!" over his shoulder and quickly fleeing the scene before more damage could be inflicted, to his body OR his fragile psyche.  
  
Gohan and Videl left with similar haste, though Videl seemed a bit reluctant, and Vegeta turned his glare on his erstwhile lovers, Goku and ChiChi, "Get out."  
  
ChiChi glared right back, "No."  
  
Vegeta growled, though it was rather hard to intimidate someone who'd just been spanking you, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
ChiChi stared back stubbornly, cheeks heating, "Not until I wash my hand."  
  
That was not the answer he'd expected, and Vegeta's ears turned red, completing a total body blush as he gave in. "....oh...okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Notes: ^_^* I warned you. 


	5. Indecent Proposal?

Disclaimer: DBZ stands for Don't Be ZZ.er.ZOWNING it. That's my new system of spelling by the way.  
  
Notes: All around sappy. Beware.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten sighed in relief as they reached his house, opening the door and hurrying inside, Trunks not far behind. Turning, he wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck, kissing him soundly.  
  
Trunks blinked, surprised, then kissed him back. He certainly wasn't going to protest! When the kiss finally ended, Trunks' breath was coming a little quickly, "What was that for?"  
  
Goten grinned, "Nothing. Just glad you're you, and I'm me, and we're together." Goten swept a hand through the wind-tossed purple locks and smirked, "Come on.I've got an idea."  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Geez, Goten, you're irrepressible."  
  
Goten blinked innocently, "Hey, it's something we haven't done in a LONG time!"  
  
Trunks allowed himself to be dragged off, wondering since when two hours was a long time.but then again, there was no way he was going to protest. Two MINUTES away from Goten was a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi sighed gratefully as they returned home, courtesy of Goku's instant transmission. For once, she didn't yell at her husband for popping them in and out with the technique. Without it, she'd have had to come through the front door 'like a normal person' and face Goten and Trunks.  
  
Oh well. The day hadn't been a total loss, and at least her hand was clean. Turning to the dresser, ChiChi dug through her nightgowns, pulling out a long one made of warm wool-not very sexy, but she'd had enough of sex for today.  
  
ChiChi turned and eyed her husband, already lying in bed, arms crossed behind his head with a big grin on his face. "And just what are you smiling about?"  
  
Goku's grin grew larger, "Nothing. Just thinking about you. With you hand up 'Geta's butt."  
  
ChiChi flushed, "Gokuuuu.."  
  
Goku waved a hand, signaling defeat and patted the space beside him, indicating that his wife should join him.  
  
ChiChi glared suspiciously for a moment, then sighed and crawled into bed, snuggling up to her husband's bare form. Goku rarely wore pajamas. ChiChi liked it that way.  
  
"Say Chi."  
  
ChiChi jumped. She'd thought he was asleep already! "Hnn?"  
  
"You wanna do it again next weekend?"  
  
ChiChi was silent for a long moment, "....of course."  
  
Goku grinned and snuggled down to sleep. He hadn't really needed to ask.he didn't really know why he had. ChiChi loved the weekends.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi was woken from a sound sleep by a loud stream of giggles and yelps. Groaning, she rolled over on her side and pulled her pillow over her head, "Goku." ChiChi frowned and nudged her unresponsive husband in the ribs, "GOKU!"  
  
Goku shivered and snorted, coming out a dream, "Mmm? Vegeta?"  
  
ChiChi growled and punched him in the ribs.  
  
Goku smirked, coming fully awake, "Now I KNOW you're Vegeta," he yawned teasingly, "What is it?"  
  
ChiChi grumbled in annoyance. "Do you hear that?"  
  
The shrieks and giggles grew louder, catching Goku's attention. Goku yawned again, "Sounds like Trunks and Goten." He grinned, "Aren't they cute together?"  
  
ChiChi smiled, "Yeah.hey.wait a minute!" She frowned, "Oh no they don't. I won't have MY son engaging in such immoral activity!" Staggering out of bed, ChiChi was out the door before Goku could protest. Immoral activity?  
  
~*~  
  
"SON GOTEN! You get your hands-" ChiChi blinked as she was caught up in a swirl of feathers, opening the door to one hell of a pillow fight.  
  
Goten yelped and dropped the pillow, stumbling over the shoes Trunks had left in the middle of the floor, "YIIIPES!"  
  
Trunks hopped through the feather snow-storm, managing to catch Goten before he fell, landing on his bottom with an oof, Goten plopping in his lap.  
  
Goten blushed, "Err.thanks Trunks-kun."  
  
Trunks was captured by Goten's eyes, his hand straying up to push the sloppy black locks from his face, ".no problem Chibi."  
  
"Ehem." ChiChi's eyes were amused, examining the two teens. They reminded her of her and Goku when they were first falling in love. "You boys finished?"  
  
Goten blushed and scrambled from Trunks' lap, "Er, hi kaasan."  
  
Trunks ran a sheepish hand through his hair and crossed his legs to hide his rather obvious.problem, "Hi ChiChi-san."  
  
ChiChi crossed her arms severely, trying to avoid a smile. "Just what do you two think you're doing in here?"  
  
Goten's eyes flickered to the feathers littering the room, thinking the answer was rather obvious, "Um."  
  
Trunks rubbed his head, thinking something very similar, "Pillow fight?"  
  
ChiChi shook her head slowly, "That's not what I meant. I want to know what the two of you think you're doing sleeping in the same room together!"  
  
Goten froze. Had his mom changed her mind? Was she.trying to separate them?  
  
Trunks' heart was gripped by a similar fear and he edged his way wordlessly over to Goten, reaching out to grasp his hand. "ChiChi-san.I thought.I thought you didn't mind us.being together."  
  
ChiChi raised an eyebrow. "That depends on what you mean by TOGETHER. I know you two've already been.TOGETHER, and I can't stop you from doing it elsewhere, but I won't have you having sex in my house until you're decently married!"  
  
Trunks' eyes flew wide, "Married?!"  
  
Goten choked, "M-married?! Is.isn't that." Goten shook his head, entirely stunned by the idea, words spilling carelessly out of his mouth, "Isn't that illegal? I mean.gay marriage?!"  
  
ChiChi scowled, "WHAT?! Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea Son Goten?! This isn't the United States you know." ChiChi's eyes narrowed, "I see. You've been watching too much TV young man! I won't have you absorbing that kind of narrow-minded, self-centered, bigoted, right-wing, conservative BULLSHIT! You stay away from that TV, Son Goten, or so help me."  
  
Goten flinched, "Yipe, sorry kaasan! Okay, I promise!"  
  
Trunks watched the two, a slow smile growing over his face, and turned to ChiChi. "Okay."  
  
ChiChi blinked, pulling out of her righteous rage, ".okay? Okay what?"  
  
Trunks grinned and turned to Goten, ".Goten? Will you marry me?"  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened. This was PERFECT! Trunks was such a good boy! So unlike his father. Vegeta.Vegeta was a BAD boy.  
  
Goten stared at Trunks for several long moments. He felt like his heart would explode with Trunks standing there, staring at him with those beautiful eyes, silently demanding an answer. "T-Trunks."  
  
Trunks took Goten's other hand and stared eagerly into his eyes, "Yes, Goten?"  
  
Goten gazed at him for another long moment, then turned away, "Trunks.we.we need to talk."  
  
ChiChi watched, stunned as Trunks paled, "I.oh. I'll.leave you two alone then." Turning, she slipped quietly out the door, too stunned to speak. What had just happened?  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi yelped as she felt a hand on her waist, "YIPE!"  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly, "Hey Chi.sorry, but I felt Trunks' ki go crazy.what's going on in there?" ChiChi sighed and leaned into Goku's arms, "I...Goku, I told them that I didn't want them sleeping together unless they were married. I mean.it's just not right! So Trunks asked him...and Goten...Goku, he didn't say anything!"  
  
Goku nodded slowly, taking in the information, "I dunno, Chi.I guess they'll have to work it out themselves." Goku decided a change of subject was in order before his wife pulled out of her shock and decided to go meddle, "So ChiChi..." Goku pulled his wife close and stroked her hair as they walked back to their bedroom, "When are you and me and Vegeta and Bulma all getting married?"  
  
ChiChi slammed to a halt and gaped up at her husband incredulously, "When are we doing WHAT?!"  
  
Goku grinned teasingly, "Getting married. After all, if we didn't, I'd be hypocritical, especially after what you just said to the boys. Don't you agree?"  
  
ChiChi flushed. That was totally different! Goten was her SON...it was...argh. Pushing past Goku, ChiChi returned to their bed, refusing to face him, "It's not the same..." she muttered petulantly as her husband pulled her over to snuggle, "And since when do you know what hypocritical means, anyway?"  
  
Goku just laughed. ChiChi was funny sometimes.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks stared blankly at Goten as ChiChi left the room. Why...why wasn't he answering? Come to think of it...Trunks had told Goten that he loved him several times. Goten hadn't responded in kind. Maybe...but no. Trunks refused to even consider that. Goten HAD to love him back...this couldn't just be...a fling? Like their fathers? "Goten..." Trunks took a hesitant step towards Goten, placing a hand on his shoulder. Why wouldn't he face him?  
  
Goten forced himself to turn and look at Trunks, smiling brightly, "Huh? Oh, hey Trunks...look, I'm really tired. Maybe we should just go to sleep now."  
  
Trunks was crushed. That smile...Goten had never smiled so falsely. Never. "No..." Trunks' voice was low, but steady. He had to know, one way or the other, "Goten...I.please. Why don't you want to marry me?"  
  
Goten winced. As much as the purple-haired man tried to control it, Goten could hear the betrayal in his voice, and it pained him. He loved Trunks.he didn't want to hurt him. Goten took a breath, "Trunks...it's not that. I mean...I would, I DO...it's just..." Goten couldn't hide the tremor that crept into his voice, "Trunks, I'm only seventeen years old! And I'm pregnant! I mean...I never thought...I never even considered that something like this could happen, much less to me...with you..." Goten bit his lip, admitting softly, "Trunks...I'm scared..."  
  
Trunks gazed at Goten for a moment, mind working over his answer, then nodded slowly. He could understand that. He was scared too. Taking a step closer to Goten, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around his the boy's shoulders and leaned his head against the scattered black locks. Reaching up, he pushed one stray strand of hair aside as it slid into his eyes, "....Goten? I'm scared too." Trunks voice was soft as he buried his face in Goten's hair, "but...it makes me less scared when I'm with you. Because I know I love you, and I don't ever want to leave you. That's why I want to marry you."  
  
Even muffled through his hair, Goten could hear the almost painful earnestness of Trunks' words, and smiled, nuzzling his cheek.  
  
Trunks sighed and leaned into the touch, but refused to be distracted, "Chibi.do you...feel the same? I don't mean to push..." Trunks tightened his arms around Goten just a bit, "But I...need to know."  
  
Goten turned from Trunks' cheek to lip softly at the lavender locks, unable to repress a slight smile as Trunks' hair swung down, gently tickling his neck. How could he be afraid when Trunks was here? As long as they were together...things would be alright. Goten lifted his eyes and smiled, slowly wrapping his arms around Trunks in return, "I love you too, Trunks...and I DO want to marry you."  
  
Trunks froze, relief warring with suspicion, "Goten...I don't want you to do this just for me...I mean, you don't HAVE to..."  
  
Goten shut him up with a kiss, and leaned forward, shoving him down onto the bed and hopping in beside him, pulling the blankets up and over their shoulders. "I love you. Now shut up and go to sleep, stupid Saiyan."  
  
Trunks sighed, warm and reassured, with Goten by his side. He was happy to comply.  
  
~*~  
  
Notes: The reason this chapter took awhile is because it was almost entirely re-written. Always hard to startup again after a.climax.like the last one. -grins- Anyway, the next chapter should be out soon! Below, I'll be responding to a few comments.  
  
Vilranda- I like your explanation, and I've seen it elsewhere, but for mentions as yet to be mentioned, I'm not limiting this ability to third class Saiyans. ^_^ Shhh, it's a surprise.  
  
Phenobarbidoll-*grins* Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I think you're the only person who's hit each chapter so far. Muah! And I LOVE your name!  
  
Juunanagou4ever-Well, the reason that the Sons have gotten pregnant is a matter of simple.okay, NOT simple, totally IMPOSSIBLE, biology. In short, Trunks and Vegeta were on top, at the right, or WRONG times. That's all. ^_^ thanks for your reviews!  
  
Pyromaniac-Hey, my little bro's a pyro too. And no, I haven't written a Goku/Vegeta fic yet, though I'm thinking about it. I tend more towards humor, so if I write one, it'll probably be twisted as hell. No romance for those two.unless it's a LONG fic. I see them as having more of a love/hate relationship ^_^  
  
Okay, now random comments. Anyone who thinks Videl stole their line in the last chapter is right ^_^ she likes the open relationship too. And to be a little self-aggrandizing, I wrote another fic! Go me, lol. It's posted under this name and it's called Stolen Valentine, and yes. Corny and stereotypical as it is, it IS a Valentine's fic! It's also a Trunks/Goten, though it may not seem that way at first. Ooh, mysterious, huh? ^_^ Anyway, see you next time!  
  
CookieLove 


	6. Babies, surprises and conclusions

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Obviously.  
  
~*~  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"Shh, it's going to be okay Goten," Trunks twisted his hands nervously, trying to reassure his lover.  
  
Goten glared. "No Trunks, it's not," his face was calm, his voice was without a tremor, as that of someone about to meet his doom who has finally come to terms with his fate, "They're gonna cut me open and tear out the baby and I'M GONNA DIE!"  
  
Trunks winced. Maybe 'come to terms with' had been a bit premature. "Listen Goten, they did the same thing to you dad, okay?" Trunks laid a hand over Goten's abdomen, marveling that it wasn't even swollen in the least, "They'll get the baby out and sew you back up again...remember how dad said he gave Goku that big scar across his belly? Well, I guess he was telling the truth...in a manner of speaking."  
  
Goten sniffled and sagged, voice softening, close to tears, "I'm afraid Trunks. I don't want to get cut open..." Looking up at his lover with hopeful, shining eyes, Goten pleaded, "Do it for me?"  
  
Trunks choked, "Goten...I'm not the one who's having the baby!"  
  
"And whose fault is that?!" Goten snapped. He'd been moody these last several months, and it was only getting worse.  
  
"Chibi please..." Trunks allowed the worry to shine through his eyes, taking his fiancee's hand, "If you don't do this, the baby will stay there, and then you'll BOTH die! Please Chibi...there's no choice."  
  
Goten hesitated, then sighed, "Fine..." reluctantly, he allowed himself to be pulled back into the operating theater Bulma had designed when Goku was pregnant, and faced the man in white warily, "Do you promise you're gonna sew me back up?"  
  
The nervous and very highly paid personal surgeon of the Briefs family flashed a familiar two fingered gesture of reassurance, "Don't worry kid. I don't want to end up dog meat. Trust me, I know what you and your friends can do."  
  
Goten grumbled and crawled up on the operating table, blushing as the surgeon removed the concealing hospital gown, turning to glare at the others as if daring them to comment.  
  
Bulma and his mother weren't even looking at him, still discussing what would happen to the baby thinking up names at lightning speed. His father gave him an encouraging thumbs up and Vegeta merely raised a brow and smirked.  
  
Goten blushed. Stupid Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, it'll be fine, I promise."  
  
Goten looked over and sighed to see Trunks holding his hand, "My tummy's already going numb," he muttered nervously, "Don't let him knock me out. I want to be awake to make sure he doesn't take anything out that he shouldn't."  
  
Trunks rubbed his head, "Alright Goten...but geez, what would he do with it anyway? I mean, why would anyone want to save little bits of Goten in a jar..." Trunks grinned, "Except me of course. I'd put you in a jar and carry you around with me wherever I went if I could."  
  
Vegeta groaned, "Cut out the fucking sap before I kick both of your asses, pregnant of not. It's making me sick."  
  
Indeed, Vegeta DID look a little queasy. Trunks smirked, idly wondering if his father had an aversion to blood, then blinked sheepishly, recalling who he was talking about, "Yes father."  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"What?!" Trunks whirled around to see Goten staring at his gaping stomach in horror. The doctor was already halfway through and neither of them had noticed! Trunks gulped. As much as he loved Goten, seeing those cool gloved hands poking their way past intestines and various other bodily organs wasn't exactly pleasant, "It'll be okay Go-kun...don't worry."  
  
Goten gulped, eyes wide and frantic, "Don't let him steal my liver Trunks! Or my--my kidneys, or my heart or anything!"  
  
Trunks smiled, walking up to brush a damp strand of hair from Goten's forhead, intent on distracting him, "Silly chibi...he can't steal your heart. You already gave it to me, remember?"  
  
Goku grinned, shooting Vegeta a look, "Aren't they sweet 'Geta?"  
  
Vegeta responded by turning green and stumbling to the other side of the room to throw up.  
  
Trunks glanced at his father, surprised. Maybe he really DID have a weak stomach...or maybe he really WAS disgusted at their sappiness. Trunks shrugged. He didn't really care. All he cared about right now was Goten and...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Trunks jerked his head down to his lovers face, alarmed at the cry, then frowned to see a pair of sparkling black eyes, just as confused as his own.  
  
Goten blinked, "Uh...that wasn't me...."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Trunks whirled, this time identifying the source of the sound as behind him and choked as he stared into big blue eyes.  
  
"Congratulations," the doctor smiled, holding the blue-haired child out in Trunks' direction, "It's a girl."  
  
Trunks hesitantly reached out and took the squirmy blue and red bundle from the surgeon, holding her as if she were a ticking time bomb, "A girl..." Trunks' eyes grew dazed...what the hell were they going to do now?  
  
Goten's face held a similar expression, "Um...well...she's pretty I guess..." Goten grimaced, his inhibitions lowered even further from their usually low level by the drugs traversing his blood stream, "What are we going to DO Trunks?! I don't know what to do with a baby!"  
  
Trunks dangled the child gingerly, shooting a helpless look in Goten's direction, "I...I dunno, Goten..."  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
Goten and Trunks swiveled their heads in Bulma's direction as the doctor continued with his work, undisturbed, "Um...yes mom/Bulma," were their twin replies.  
  
Bulma's eyes glittered with a strange light, "Are you two saying you don't want the baby?"  
  
Trunks eyed the squalling bundle, his ears beginning to hurt and his eyes beginning to water from the intense conflict he found himself in--not to mention the very LOUD crying, "I...I don't know! I don't want to send her away..." Trunks couldn't bear to think of abandoning his and Goten's child to be raised in ignorance of her heritage, "But...I just don't know!" The frustration on his face was clear.  
  
Goten gazed at his child, uncertainty evident in his eyes as well, "Bulma- san...we don't want her to go away...it's just..." he shook his head ruefully, "I guess we just wish we weren't her parents. I don't know if we can handle it."  
  
Bulma grinned, "Okay."  
  
Goten frowned in confusion and winced as the last of his stitches was pulled tight, the numbness in his abdomen beginning to wear off, "Okay? What do you mean?"  
  
Trunks was equally baffled, "Mom, what are you saying?"  
  
Bulma reached out and pulled the child from Trunks' unresisting fingers, "We'll take her. Vegeta and I will be her parents. You can be her sister and Goten can be like an uncle to her..." Bulma smiled and tickled the baby under her chin, "Isn't that right Bra-chan?"  
  
Bra yawned widely and cuddled with her grandmother. She didn't care.  
  
Goten gazed at Trunks disbelievingly before breaking out into a huge grin. This was perfect!  
  
"We'll WHAT?!" A very pale Vegeta stood in the doorway, staring at the child in Bulma's arms, "Absolutely NOT woman! If I wanted another brat I could have kept the child of THAT idiot," he grunted, jerking his head in Goku's direction.  
  
Trunks bit his lip, breaking off the celebratory glance he'd sent to Goten...if his father wouldn't take her...  
  
Bulma glared at her mate, "This child is related to both of us Vegeta. She's our grand-daughter and we ARE taking her, or we won't be participating in our weekend sports with the Sons anymore."  
  
Vegeta glanced at Goku and grimaced, his eyes sliding to ChiChi as well. He hated to admit it, but he'd pretty much do anything to avoid having to give up fucking them.  
  
ChiChi intruded firmly, "She's my grand-daughter too Bulma, so I WILL be around." ChiChi's voice softened as she smiled, "But this is a wonderful solution. Thank you...I know you know how much it means to me that Goten completes college at least, even if he doesn't want to be a scholar like his brother."  
  
Goten grimaced. College. He'd forgotten that...maybe stinky diapers and a lifetime of responsibility were the better option...  
  
Trunks reached gently down and hugged Goten, "Don't worry Chibi. Next time, we'll be ready. We'll be done with college and we'll have jobs and a house and there won't be any problems."  
  
Goten looked at his lover ironically and quirked an eyebrow, "Why am I the one who should worry? Next time it's YOUR turn Trunks-kun."  
  
Trunks paled, "M-my...?"  
  
Vegeta barked a laugh, "Ha...don't let the third class talk to you like that, brat. Only third class Saiyans can get pregnant. Isn't it rather obvious by the fact that this baka and his father were the ones knocked up..." Vegeta frowned, " Onna...do we have any pickles? And jello? Oh, and maybe some mushrooms...they'd be really good dipped in chocolate sauce right now." Vegeta scowled at the incredulous looks being shot in his direction, "What?"  
  
Goku's face went from tolerantly amused to disturbed, to down-right frightened as Vegeta's monologue continued and he carefully inched his way out the door as Goten watched in confusion.  
  
The doctor finished packing his bag and nodded to Goten and Trunks, patting Vegeta on the back as he passed him on the way out the door, "I'll be seeing you in nine months."  
  
Trunks' eyes filled with understanding as he helped Goten sit up and he slapped a hand over his mouth in shock.  
  
Goten grinned slyly, his face contorting into a very Vegeta-like expression, "I guess you were wrong about only third classes being able to get pregnant Vegeta."  
  
Bulma stared at her mate, cradling her new daughter with wide, saucer shaped eyes, shock and amusement clearly evident in her expression, "I don't know if the revenge of Vegeta experiencing pregnancy is worth the unbearable pain in the ass he's going to doubtless be for the next nine months...but I guess I'll find out."  
  
Vegeta choked, his stunned mind finally forced to accept what it had been guessing at for the past several days, face contorting into an expression of stunned fury as he looked around for a victim and found his intended one clearly absent. "KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!" The infuriated prince trembled with rage, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT IDIOT!" Vegeta smiled, suddenly quite calm again, "As soon as I have my chocolate covered mushrooms."  
  
Trunks winced. And he'd thought Goten's mood swings were bad. Looking over at his fiancee, Trunks smiled. In a few weeks they'd start college. Their wedding was set for November, and their mothers, much to the embarassment of the young couple, had escalated the event to galactic proportions.  
  
Goten smiled at Vegeta's antics, fond of the older man, but fonder of the one right beside him. Looping an arm around his lover's waist, Goten gazed at little Bra in Bulma's arms and chuckled a bit as the blue haired woman took her mate in hand, firmly dragging him off to the kitchen, ignoring his rocketing emotions as he went from weepy to enraged to silly to affectionate in a matter of seconds. It was enough to make your head spin, but with a man of strong emotions like Vegeta, he'd expect no less.  
  
It was all so strange. In less than a year he'd learned so many things. He'd learned what love was like, and discovered both the joy and the pain that came with it. He'd found out that his brother's daughter was actually his half sister, child of Goku and Vegeta, and he'd brought a child of his own into the world, handing her over to Bulma without regret. Bra would be happy--Bulma was a wonderful mother. She'd have to be, to produce someone like Trunks.  
  
Trunks glanced at Goten and blushed at the lovey dovey eyes Goten was giving him. This had been some year...he'd gained so much. Goten...a daughter, who was now his sister...and apparently another sibling on its way! THAT was going to be interesting.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Trunks drew himself from his thoughts and glanced at Goten, nuzzling him affectionately, the now empty room making him freer in his affections, "Yeah Chibi?"  
  
Goten grinned, "Next time it really IS your turn you know."  
  
Trunks paled, and gulped, "I...I know." He was beginning to see just how logical Goten's earlier fears of stolen organs were in light of the fact that sometime in the future HE was going to be the one cut open.  
  
Goten smiled and snuggled wearily into Trunks' shoulder, yawning as he dropped off to sleep, "Don't worry Trunks-kun...they can't steal your heart," the black haired young man murmured, as warm drowsiness rose to coat him, "...'s already mine. They can't have it."  
  
Trunks smiled. Even if they did, Goten was worth it.  
The End.  
  
Notes: Sorry this took so long! Started a new job, been busy...^_^* hope you like my little story!  
  
CookieLove 


End file.
